Holy Grail
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: When Elizabeth stand Henry up... Really, there's no story here, just smut.


**A/N** : Warning: this is dirty. Very. As per Holly's request (beg, actually) I finally came around to writing this for her. I have no idea how this formed, I was acting on her orders, and this is the outcome. Therefore – dirty. Thanks for proofing this Holls. Hope you won't be shuddered by this. Also, now that this is done I can go back to tears. Or comfort, I haven't decided yet. Comments are my by own little blessing.

* * *

 **Holy Grail**

The house was dark when Elizabeth walked inside. It didn't surprise her. The kids were out for the night, and it was late enough for Henry to be asleep. They were supposed to have a romantic dinner, followed by some alone time, wanting to use the opportunity of having the house to themselves. But she skipped their lunch date the minute he arrived at her office with her favorite food, and later she informed him she wouldn't be making it home in time for dinner. If there was one thing she really hated about her job was the fact that it was getting in the way of her relationship with her husband. With him working at the White House, it was becoming physically unbearable to see him but not be able to touch him, to be with him. They probably passed each other a dozen times that day, only exchanging looks and occasional touch of their hands as he passed her by. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to a secluded corner and let his lips do the thing they always do. She sighed heavily as she placed her bag down. She would have to settle for sharing the bed with him.

A plate of food was waiting for her on the counter and it made her smile a little, because she was hungry and she loved how well he knew her. Searching for a fork, she let her mind wander to a place where he wasn't a part of her life, long before she met him, over two decades ago. Fate, she thought and smiled. She was too tired, and too lost in thoughts to notice his shadow sitting next to their dining table. He was silent, his arms crossed against his chest. Watching every move she made, raising a brow when he caught the smile spreading on her lips. He stared at her for a few minutes, lingering at the sight of her in the dim light, enjoying the fact that she didn't know he was there.

"This food is cold." he finally said in a low voice.

She jumped, startled by his presence. "That's what happens when you stand me up. Your food gets cold." his voice sounded bitter, a bit angry.

"God, Henry, you scared me!" she exclaimed, steadying her rapidly beating heart. "I texted, I didn't stand you up. I'm sorry I didn't make it".

"You need to be punished." he rose from his chair, turning the lights on so she can get a good look at him. She looked surprised, a bit shocked, mostly confused. She crossed her arms over her chest, ready to fight back whatever it was that was bothering him. It was exactly where he wanted her. "Sit down." he ordered, pointing to the chair.

"Henry…" she started.

"Sit, I said." he wasn't caving in. He reached for one of his ties that was resting on the table, stretching it with every intention in showing her exactly what he was about to do. With a brow raised, she hesitantly walked over to the chair and took a seat, watching him as he stepped closer to her, his presence suddenly intimidating. "There is one for your mouth too, if you don't keep quiet." he whispered in her ear as he tied her hands behind her back. "Understood?" she nodded, feeling the hair on her neck bristle.

He pressed his lips behind her ear, kissing lightly at first, making her tilt her head as she closed her eyes. Licking the skin, his lips moved to suck the skin, his teeth joining the action. It was when the mark was created on her skin that she squeaked with pain, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "Quiet!" he raised his voice and she had to bite down her lip to keep from smiling. Cupping her face in his hand, he pressed his lips to hers, sucking hard as he pushed his tongue inside, letting it run against the roof of her mouth. She almost moaned, sucking a breath as she remembered she wasn't allowed to. He smiled through the kiss. _Good girl_ , he thought. His hand left her face, trailing a path from her neck to the buttons of her blouse. He popped the first one when their lips broke, starting at her as she remained still, her lips slightly opened. Taking hold of the blouse, he ripped it open, making the buttons pop and fly across the room. It was her favorite blouse. And he just, most likely, ruined it. She gasped, but he only grinned in return, his hand moving to cup her breast through her silk bra. He ran his thumb over her growing peak, feeling it hardening to the touch of his hand, making him smile in content. He watched the rise and fall of her chest quickening as he pulled her breast out of her bra, as he lowered his mouth to suck the perked skin. She threw her head back when he caught her nipple between his teeth, when his tongue swirled around in hot, wet circles. Another bite followed and the pain washed over her, the unfamiliar feeling that was awakening her senses. She cried out, but it wasn't just from pain. She wanted more.

"Do you want me to use the other tie?" he asked, his breath blowing against her hot skin, covering her skin with goosebumps. She shook her head, her eyes pleading for more, yet she didn't dare to say a word. She felt his hand move to her thigh, stroking her skin and nearing to where she ached the most. She was praising the moment she decided to put on a skirt that morning when his hand moved between her thighs, right into her heat. She pushed her hips to him, shamelessly begging for his fingers to touch, to work skillfully on her bundle of nerves. She was longing for the release that was awoken by every move he made. Pushing her black laced panties to the side, his fingers rubbed his lips gently, not daring to touch her clit. She was so warm and so wet, his fingers were coated with her in matter of seconds. He smiled wickedly at her, and she couldn't stop the loud groan that escaped her mouth when he pushed three fingers inside of her, stretching her to the limit in the best way possible. A pleasurable pain vibrated through her body, making her twist uneasily in her seat, pushing herself further into his hand. He gave her a look that she had already learned and she pressed her lips tightly when he plunged his fingers deeper, when they moved inside – pulling at the swollen skin he knew by heart. Forcing her legs apart with his other hand, he buried his fingers inside, pulling and pushing, almost yanking her spot, making her hitch with every single movement. The walls of her center began closing around his hand when she started trembling with ecstasy, her juices saturating his fingers completely as she came with a loud scream that echoed through the walls of their silent house.

Standing up, he wrapped his hand around her neck, threatening to tighten his grip. "One more sound from you and I'm gaging your mouth, are we clear?" she closed her eyes, her body still trembling from the mind blowing orgasm. She couldn't keep quiet even if her life depended on it, and he knew it. She opened her mouth, but not to speak. Silently, she was begging for his mouth to cover hers in a desperate kiss. He complied, his tongue moving inside her mouth as he sucked every breath she had left. He stepped back for a second, staring at her with her blouse open, her breasts resting on top of her bra, _a vision_ , he thought. Reaching for his belt, he opened it and let his pants fall to the floor. His boxers following, freeing his growing erection that now stood in all its glory. She licked her lips at the sight of him, her eyes dark with lust as she met his again.

Grabbing her arm, he lifted her to her feet, and she let her weight fall against him, her thigh rubbing against him. He groaned, her skin was on fire and he could barely resist the touch of her against him. He kissed her fiercely, pushing his tongue inside and pressing her body more closely to his. His hand grazed her thigh, leaving the print of his fingernails as he scratched the delicate skin. She breathed heavily into his mouth, rubbing her lower body against his. Pulling away harshly, he turned her around, her hands still tied behind her back. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp and she tried to steady herself on her feet. He pulled her blouse just enough so it ended at her elbows, exposing some of her back's skin that was now damp with sweat. He lifted her skirt to her waist, his palm running gently on her taut ass before he lifted it just enough for it to meet her skin again in a loud smack. She sucked in a breath, her eyes opened wide as she turned her head to look at him. She was about to protest the punishment when he pushed her panties aside and entered her, making her stumble as he pushed so hard inside. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place and helping steady her against him.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled backwards, making her arch into him, deepening his penetration, filling her to the limit. Feeling every inch of her skin burning with pain and pleasure, she bit the inside of her cheek so hard, she drew blood. He let his lips trace the skin of her back, his teeth grazing and leaving their marks with each small bite. She didn't make a sound, she didn't dare to. But her quick pants and her shaking legs made him run faster inside, pushing and pulling.

Leaning forward, he almost lifted her from the floor as he pushed harder inside. "Are you enjoying this?" he breathed in her ear, his voice so low she had to close her eyes. Picking up his pace, he had to hold her tight, pulling at her hair again as his hand around her waist tightened. "Answer me, Elizabeth" he commanded, his teeth creating another mark behind her ear.

" _God_ _!_ " she cried out, unable to find any other word as the room started spinning around her. Henry grinned at her response. If there was one thing he truly loved was leaving his wife speechless.

Letting go of her hair, he rested his hand on her shoulder, using it for leverage as he pushed hard and quick, feeling himself coming undone. Letting the hand that was holding her wander between her legs, he located her clit, pressing in rushed circles while his length was hitting her just right inside. " _Hen…_ " she screamed, feeling her body jolting when the waves of pleasure began to wash over her – rapidly building into a bliss. Her shaking form against him made him spill inside, finally relieving the stress in his groin. He held her tight, his fingernails digging into her skin much harder than he intended, making her cry out with pain. Softening his hold when his high slowly died, he kept her wrapped in his arm, pressed against him. He pulled outside, watching at the liquids of their love-making dripped down her thigh, as her legs kept trembling with every light touch to her skin.

Helping her straighten, he turned her around gently, his gaze soft now, contented. He reached around to her hands, untying the tie around her wrists and letting her hands fall loose. She didn't take long to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning against him as she couldn't carry her own weight. She kissed him passionately, their tongues dueling. He lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her upstairs, he descended of her on bed, following suit and landing on top of her. His fingers began to trace the places he left his marks, avoiding her eyes as he scanned her body. She forced his gaze to her when she lifted his chin and offered him a soft smile.

"If that's my punishment…" she breathed against his lips, "I might stand you up more often." He giggled, pressing their lips together again in a searing kiss.


End file.
